


Midnight

by Writer4Christ



Category: The Haunted Mansion (2003)
Genre: Betrayal, Death, F/M, Fix-it fic, Friendship, Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer4Christ/pseuds/Writer4Christ
Summary: Edward Gracey and Elizabeth Henshaw plan to spend the rest of their lives together but someone is waiting in the wings to destroy their happiness. Will the couple triumph?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made some minor changes and reposted the story.

Night of the Masquerade Ball

"I am yours, Edward."

Four words that did wonders to Edward's youthful heart. Edward Gracey had the world at its fingertips and nothing could stop him from pursuing his dreams. He had everything he could ever want. He was lord of the manor and he was surrounded by friends and family. More importantly, he had the love and support of his biggest champion, Elizabeth.

A smile could not be contained as far as Edward was concerned whenever he thought of his beloved. They were right for each other in every way and he knew the minute she walked into his life she would forever hold his heart.

They were going to be married and live their lives in peace no matter what the world thought of them. The only thing that mattered to Edward was Elizabeth's opinion and she made it known there was no one else. He held her heart in the palm of his hands and he would cherish it until the day he died.

As he looked around the ballroom he found Elizabeth chatting away with his cousin, Erica. He admired Elizabeth's beauty from afar which caused his heart to skip a beat. She looked beautiful in gold.

He strode over to the women and gave a polite bow to his cousin. "Hello cousin. I see you are having a good time."

Erica smiled. She was one of the few people who had no problem with the couple. She was glad someone was willing to take trouble head on and consequences be damned. She hoped they could live their lives in harmony.

"May I steal Elizabeth from you? I would very much like to dance with the most beautiful woman here."

It was Elizabeth's turn to smile playfully while rolling her eyes. "Careful Mr. Gracey, others might get jealous."

Edward grabbed Elizabeth's hand bringing it to his lips. "Let them because I only have eyes for one."

Erica rolled her eyes. "I can't wait for you two to marry so you can stop all the flirting. Married couples are supposed to be boring," she said. "Didn't you know that Edward?"

"I can assure you dear cousin that we will never be boring," Edward said teasingly.

"Go on. Dance the night away," Erica said pushing Elizabeth towards Edward.

Elizabeth stepped closer to him. "Shall we dance my love?"

Edward whisked her away to the middle of the ballroom eager to show off his love. He hoped by the end of the night she would accept his proposal.

"Have you thought about what I said?" he asked in her ear.

Elizabeth kept dancing a few more beats before answering. "I have. I would like to speak to you in private concerning the matter. My answer is for your ears only."

"Then we will meet again at midnight," he stated.

"Midnight," she agreed.

Elizabeth retreated from the ballroom and spent time in her room. She pulled out the quill and paper. Her heart leaped as the words of love and admiration filled the page. She was going to be Elizabeth Henshaw Gracey.

She stepped out of the room only to bump into a figure. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

"It is my fault," the figure called out and Elizabeth had to make she heard right. It was Ramsley who never hid the fact from her that she did not belong in Edward's world.

Elizabeth put on a polite smile. "No need to apologize. I'll be going now."

Ramsley blocked her path while holding onto her arm. "Ms. Henshaw, I would like a word in private. Since it appears you are well on your way to becoming part of this family there are things I must say to you."

His tone seemed genuine enough albeit Ramsley was not the nicest man on the planet. Elizabeth had her guard up as she contemplated giving into Ramsley's wishes. "Alright."

He smiled. "Good. I'll meet you in the lounge."

As Elizabeth walked down the hall, she failed to notice Ramsley's wicked smile. Nor did she notice the letter currently being placed under the door.

Elizabeth waited for Ramsley to say whatever he needed to. The sooner the better. She was never comfortable around him and Edward seemed oblivious to the man's hatred of her.

Ramsley walked into the lounge prepared to give a performance of a lifetime.

"Elizabeth. May I call you Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Of course Ramsely," she answered.

"I'm afraid I have been terribly unfair to you. After so many years, I have come to realize love truly does conquer all. In truth, I admire your devotion to Edward and Edward's devotion to you. You both have managed to overcome obstacles. Ones I did not think possible. Would you please forgive an old man for being too stuck in his ways?"

Elizabeth was shocked to say the least. She wondered what brought this sudden realization on. It was certainly unexpected and even more unexpected was when he poured her a glass of wine.

"A peace offering," Ramsley stated as Elizabeth clutched the goblet in her hand.

She started to bring the goblet to her lips but something stopped her. The need to see if this olive brach was real was growing and beginning to gnaw at her. "Test him," her mind said.

"Thank you Ramsley for your kind words. I accept your apology. I would rather us be civil towards each other for Edward's sake. We both care a great deal about him. Since we are turning a new leaf, I wish that my child will know what a kind and forgiving man you are."

Elizabeth watched as Ramsley's eyes nearly bucked out of his head. "A child. What child?"

"Father, forgive me," she thought. Lying was a sin.

"Edward is going to be a father," she paused resting a hand over her stomach. "But you must not tell him yet. I want it to be a surprise. I'm sure Edward will be pleased."

Ramsley's mind went blank. A child but it wasn't just any child. This child would be a mixed breed and that was something the Graceys could not afford. What would people think if the child turned out to have Elizabeth's complexion? How would Edward ever thrive in society again?

"Thank you for the wine," Elizabeth said cautiously putting it back down. "I need to keep my head clear. And Ramsley, thank for your kindness."

Ramsley's eyes watched the retreating figure head towards the door. He had to stop this madness before it ruined all of them. Elizabeth Henshaw could not be a complication anymore.

Elizabeth felt Ramsley's hand grope her middle and his hand came over her mouth as she struggled for breath.

"You and this negro child have no place in this family. I will not let all of my hard work plummet because Edward foolishly fell in love with a slave's daughter," he whispered harshly in Elizabeth's ear.

"Let me go," Elizabeth cried out. She felt herself being thrown to the floor with Ramsley on top of her.

Meanwhile, Edward went to Elizabeth's room and found the letter. His excitement turned to dread.

My dearest Edward,

These years with you at my side have been splendid. I cherish each moment I was able to spend with you. However, you deserve better my love. You deserve someone who will truly love you and I cannot do that without causing us pain. I am releasing you Edward and tonight is my last night with you…permanently. Take care Edward. I will see you in the next life if our Heavenly Father permits me.

Elizabeth

The clock struck midnight and Edward couldn't move. It didn't make sense. The words did not ring true to his heart. Would Elizabeth really kill herself?

He took off running with the letter in hand. He looked at it again and realized the handwriting was not hers.

He stopped in his tracks. Something was wrong. His feet took off again. Every step felt heavy as his heart beat wildly in his chest. He needed to get to Elizabeth quickly.

He heard muffled shouting in the scarlet lounge. He opened the door to a gruesome sight.

Ramsley was choking Elizabeth and calling her vile names Edward would never associate with her. Edward's anger was kindled.

Before Edward could make a move, Elizabeth reached for the fallen goblet and hit Ramsley in the head.

Elizabeth felt Ramsley's weight on her before it lifted suddenly. She was confused at the action and nearly prepared herself to hit Edward.

"Elizabeth, it's me," Edward stated gently as he helped her stand.

Elizabeth's eyes fell onto Ramsley's prone figure. "Is he dead?"

Edward walked over to check. "No," Edward gritted out. He turned to her with worried eyes. "What happened?"

"He offered peace and he gave me a glass of wine," she explained. "I nearly drank it," she continued eyes widening.

Edward's eyes widened as well after realizing what was in the cup. Could his old friend and paternal figure kill his beloved?

"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked. "We can't leave him here."

Edward looked between them several times. "We wait until the coast is clear. I'll deal with Ramsley myself."

Elizabeth protested the plan but he held a finger to her lips. "I thought you were ready to take your own life because of the future we might have together. I thought I would never see you again. Ramsley is responsible for this insanity and I will make sure you are never harmed again. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," she answered.

He nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Go Elizabeth."

Edward waited on the lounge sofa when Ramsley had come to. "Hello Ramsley," Edward greeted.

Ramsley stood on his feet slightly swaying. "Master Gracey, what are you doing in this room?"

"I live here Ramsley," Edward argued. "In fact, I can do whatever I want and no one will dispute me. I am lord of the manor and I've come to a crucial decision."

Ramsley shifted his weight. "What decision, sir?"

"Elizabeth has agreed to be my wife and it has been brought to my attention that I have been greatly deceived," he began.

"Who has done such a thing, Master Gracey?"

Edward sighed wearily. "Someone who loved me…or someone who was supposed to love me." He stood tall and straight. His eyes bore into Ramsley's causing him to slightly cower.

"You," he sneered. "You nearly cost me Elizabeth tonight and for that discovery you will pay dearly."

"I did no such thing," Ramsley argued.

"I saw you choke Elizabeth. I heard you call her every vile name in the book. You have disrespected me and I will not stand for your actions. I want you gone. Leave the manor and don't show your face here."

Ramsley blinked rapidly as if Edward's words were a mere jest. "She's to blame sir."

"How dare you?!" Edward shouted. "You were my friend. How could you betray me?"

"You betrayed me first by not listening to my advice. That girl is going to bring you nothing but pain and now with a child-

Edward's expression was unreadable. "Elizabeth's pregnant?" he thought excitedly but he thought again and he had not known Elizabeth in the biblical sense yet. He breathed a sigh of relief and hid the smirk that threatened to form. "It was a test," he reasoned but Ramsley did not need to know that.

"You tried to kill both of my family members," Edward growled. "You don't deserve any forgiveness and you will leave my property at once."

"Everything I've done is for you and the well-being of the manor."

Edward scoffed as he opened the door. "Goodbye Ramsley. Don't come back."

Ramsley stormed off in a fit of rage and Edward mourned the loss of a constant presence in his life.

A week later, the news spread like wildfire. Edward Gracey's butler, Ramsley, disgraced from servitude and his name sullied, committed suicide.

Elizabeth stood in the middle of their bedroom reading the newspaper. She looked up at Edward as he stared out the window.

"Edward, love."

"I know Elizabeth. I am sad it came to this but I will not pretend to be sad. I mourned the man I used to know already and that is enough," he explained. "How are you?"

Elizabeth's hand went to her throat as the thought of poison running down her throat. "I'm better."

"Good," Edward said while he kissed her lovingly. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth struggles with the aftermath of her near death experience.

Elizabeth never talked about her near death experience after Ramsley's death. She thought she could push it away from her consciousness but she learned quickly that it wasn't possible. Her nights were plagued with nightmares which often ended with her dying by Ramsley's hands. Even worse, were the nightmares which consisted of Edward mocking her and claiming their love was foolish before ending her life.

She did her best to hide those things from Edward although she could tell he knew something was amiss.

It was another night of tossing and thrashing in the confines of her bedroom.

She was running through the dark halls of the mansion trying to locate her beloved. She could feel a terrible dark presence on her back. She stopped momentarily to look back to see the ghostly image of Ramsley with a rope in his hands. His eyes were black as coal. His stare was unforgiving and Elizabeth felt stuck. Her body would not give an inch.

Instantly, the ghostly figure rushed through her body and taunted her with vile sayings. In the chaos, she fell to the floor. She used her strength to push herself up only to be met by Edward.

She flew into his arms only to feel the resistance. "Edward?"

His eyes bore a hatred for her she'd never seen. She gasped as she backed away. "Edward, it's me."

He said nothing but allowed the rope to materialize in his own hands. "Thank you Ramsley."

Elizabeth collapsed.

Edward heard the screams coming from Elizabeth's room. He ran and barged inside. She was still thrashing about twisting herself into bed even more.

"Elizabeth," he yelled out as he placed his hands on her arms.

She shot up nearly colliding with him. Her eyes were wild and unfocused.

"I'm here darling," he comforted. "I'm here."

Those sentiments did nothing to ease her anxiety. She pushed Edward away running to the bathroom. All Edward could hear were retching sounds.

"Elizabeth, let me in," he said on the other side of the door.

Elizabeth stood behind the door with a heavy heart and mind. She could not bear those cold eyes that remained etched in her brain.

"Leave me be," she stated through the door. "Leave me be."

Elizabeth did not see Edward for two days.

For Edward, he did not completely understand what had his fiancé so shaken. He thought perhaps she was sick and did not want to tell him but that night was an eye-opener. As he looked upon her troubled form it scared him to see her in such a state.

He tried to go to her aide but her constant refusal was baffling. She only wanted Emma and Edward was told he wasn't allowed to see her until she was ready.

What was he missing? He needed answered and so he went to Emma.

"Emma," he greeted as she was busy preparing for dinner.

"Master Gracey," she responded giving a brief curtesy. "Is something wrong? Dinner will be ready within the hour."

He waved his hand dismissively. The thought of food paled in comparison to his present worries. "No. I came to speak to you about Elizabeth."

Emma's faced slightly paled as she turned to busy herself with her task. Edward sighed. "Emma, this is important."

"I know Master Gracey but I promised Elizabeth that I would not disturb you," she related. "I keep my promises."

In any other circumstance, Edward would have appreciated someone being loyal to Elizabeth. She needed friends in her corner but this was not one of those times.

"Emma, I know something is wrong and I want to help her. She won't know you told me," Edward said slightly pleading.

Emma wrung her hands nervously on her apron. "She's going to think I betrayed her trust."

"I will smooth it over with her," he said. He was hoping Emma would just jump in and tell him. "Emma, how about I guess what the problem is and you won't be accused of betraying her."

Emma seemed keen on the idea and shook her head yes.

"Is she sick?" he asked anxiously.

She shook her head no.

"Is she afraid to marry me?" he asked and Emma rolled her eyes at the question.

"No," Emma answered. "It goes much deeper than that."

His confused expression sobered up. "The masquerade ball."

She nodded her head in confirmation. "She's not well, sir."

Edward searched the grounds for Elizabeth. How could he not see how deeply his love was affected by that horrendous ordeal? However, he did not understand why she would spurn his help.

He found her in the garden reading a book and looking peaceful. He hated to shatter the peaceful image but with a heavy heart he had to.

"Elizabeth," he called out softly.

Her head turned towards his voice so swiftly he winced at the frightful expression on her face. She quickly stood up gathering her book in her hands.

"Wait, Elizabeth!" he pleaded.

She tried to walk past him but he blocked her path. "Edward, please move."

"Elizabeth, talk to me. I can help you," Edward said calmly. "You can trust me."

She narrowed her eyes. "Did Emma send you out here?"

"No. Why would she send me out here?" he asked hoping she would take his bait.

Elizabeth's brief anger morphed into nervousness. "I need to go. I'm sure dinner will be ready soon."

She pushed past Edward only to be stopped once more. Her anger and terror was building dangerously all she wanted was to be free.

"Let me go!" she yelled pushing him back so hard he fell to the ground. They both gasped at her action.

Edward slowly stood up wiping the dirt off his pants. His surprise was still evident on his face. However, it was her tears that mellowed out his temperament.

Elizabeth's hands were covering her mouth as she continued to be in shock. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He took the opportunity to gather her in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Darling, I'm not Ramsley. I'm not going to hurt you."

She buried her face in his neck letting out the months of pent up anger and frustration. As she felt Edward's hand making comforting circles she couldn't help but be grateful for his love.

"Edward?" she called out taking a step back from him. "Am I truly who you want to be with?"

"How could you ask such a thing? Of course you're the only one I want," he answered.

She shook her head as if at war with herself. "Look at me, Edward. Perhaps Ramsley was right that I would destroy this family."

"The man nearly cost you your life and now you're agreeing with his misguided ideals," Edward said in disbelief.

Elizabeth held the bridge of her nose. "Do you realize what you could possibly be giving up if we marry? The money. The prestige. Your reputation can all be destroyed. I cannot let you live your life in ruins because of me. If Ramsley was willing to literally kill me so we could not be together, what's to stop someone else from doing the same thing? We live in a world that doesn't take too kindly to mixed race couples. I know what it is like to be on the receiving end of hateful comments and dirty looks. You don't have to worry about it."

Edward remained silent for a long period of time.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Edward, you know I do but-

"Do you not believe that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe?" he questioned. "I failed you once and I hate myself for it. I hate that I was blinded by my parental love for him. However, it is my burden to bear. I promise to keep you safe. You have nothing to fear from me."

He continued.

"I am well aware the Gracey name holds much power in Louisiana but none of it compares to having you in my life. I am still capable of providing for you if I were to ever lose this. I cannot live in a world without you in it and I still plan on growing old with you. I want to have a family with you. I understand there is prejudice in the world and I will help you combat it if we must. I will not apologize for loving you with all my heart. I still want to be your husband. Do you still want to be my wife?"

His eyes were anxious as he waited for her answer.

Elizabeth nodded her head yes. "Yes, I want to be Mrs. Elizabeth Gracey now until the end of time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Edward get their happy ending.

The day couldn't go any faster for Elizabeth as she prepared for her wedding day. She was too excited to put into words how happy she was. All the fear of the being married to Edward had melted from her consciousness. She was at peace with her and she and Edward became stronger because of it. No one was going to interrupt their day.

Elizabeth sat in her chair at the vanity when a knock permeated the silence. She glanced through the mirror to see Emma walk in with Edward's cousin, Erica.

"Is the bride ready or is she having second thoughts about marrying my cousin?" Erica teased.

Elizabeth let out a small giggle. "No one is having second thoughts. Not now. Not ever," she answered.

"Good because I was ready to offer you a ride if you needed to escape," Erica replied with a mischievous smirk.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "Trust me when I say that I am more than ready to be Mrs. Gracey."

"And I can assure you Edward is ready to run down the aisle to meet you," Erica replied. "Now let's finish getting you ready.

xxxxx

Edward was surrounded by high society as he waited rather impatiently to see his bride. He glanced around the room to see his mother, aunts and uncles, and cousins among the crowd although he knew half of them would have preferred a different bride.

His mind briefly went back to the first he met Elizabeth. Erica had gone on about he shouldn't be locked up in the manor like a prisoner. He needed freedom to do what he wanted. While his education was very important there was more to life than business.

He scoffed at the idea because he didn't need love exactly. He had to accomplish his goals. He had to carry on the Gracey legacy and to do that he must forget about luxuries such as companionship.

Thank God, she didn't listen to him.

However, Erica escorted him to a party so he could meet a wealthy socialite. Erica stated she had the perfect person for him. He humored his cousin and the now faceless woman until his eyes landed on Elizabeth tucked away hidden from view. She was serving alongside a white man who turned out to be her father.

Throughout the evening, his eyes didn't leave her as he watched her movements. When she finally came to Erica and himself to serve them, Erica gave Elizabeth a hug despite Elizabeth's pleas not to. They chatted briefly before Erica introduced them. The moment he saw her eyes he knew he was in trouble.

"Edward," he heard. His best man nudged him in his side. "It's about to begin."

The doors opened and Edward's heart sped up a little bit. As he watched the wedding processional the nerves were getting to him.

"Calm down Edward," he reprimanded himself.

The wedding song played and Elizabeth came into view. Her white long dress cascaded about her and he train flowed magically behind her. She truly was a vision in white.

He took a deep breath and smiled genuinely. He watched as Elizabeth's father whispered something in her ear causing her to smile and quickly peck him on the cheek. They walked down the aisle.

It was a rite of passage for Edward when he took Elizabeth's hand. There was a silent promise made to her father that he was now her protector and it was his turn to protect the woman they both adored.

Elizabeth winked at him through the veil and it took everything in him to restrain himself from taking off the veil and kissing her passionately right then. He settled for winking back.

The couple exchanged vows and neither of them could contain the joyous tears that flowed. They were finally husband and wife.

xxxx

Two years into their marriage, Elizabeth became pregnant. She and Edward talked about children prior to marrying but a part of her was still fearful that their child would grow up to be hated because of her. She didn't want her child to be ostracized because he had her blood running through his veins.

She shook her head of such thoughts. Her child…their child would be alright. They would do everything in their power to protect this baby as long as possible.

The evening came and went too slow for Elizabeth. She was playing hostess for a small gathering of friends and she just wanted everyone to go home. Plus, she was tired and she was surprised she hadn't thrown up any of her meal.

She looked for Edward only to find him in the parlor playing the piano. She leaned against the doorway admiring his concentration. He truly looked beautiful and her heart skipped a beat. She smiled even more at the thought of him teaching their son or daughter the piano.

She hadn't noticed he stopped playing until he called her name. She blinked. "Sorry. I guess I got lost in the music," she said. "You play beautifully my love."

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Perhaps our son or daughter will enjoy playing the piano as well."

"Yes, perhaps. Or our child will love painting or drawing like you," he responded.

She hummed in agreement. "We shall find out soon Edward."

Elizabeth waited for her words to sink in. She felt Edward's body stiffened under her hands. "Liz," he whispered in disbelief.

Edward looked up into her brown eyes filled with excitement. "Elizabeth, are you with child?"

"Yes," she answered.

Elizabeth felt her feet lifted off the ground suddenly. She laughed as Edward's joy filled the room.

"I love you Elizabeth," Edward proclaimed. He caressed her face lovingly. "I promise that I will love our child with every breath in my body."

xxxx

Elizabeth's screams filled the bedchamber as the time to deliver had approached. She was beyond exhausted and she felt she couldn't continue.

"Elizabeth, you're almost there," Emma encouraged. "I need you to push."

She refused. "I need Edward here."

Emma sighed. "Men aren't allowed-

"Emma," Elizabeth warned. "Find my husband or so help me I will find him myself."

Emma turned to another woman in the room and asked her to quickly find Edward. The woman ran.

Edward was waiting with Erica in the study when he heard frantic footsteps. He watched the woman run into the room nearly out of breath. "Master Gracey, Mrs. Elizabeth needs you."

He ran up to the stairs to their bedroom. "Elizabeth," he cried out as he burst into the room. She reached for him instantly.

"I can't do this," she cried.

"You have to," he encouraged. "You're strong." Edward looked up to Emma who signaled that Elizabeth needed to push.

"My love, you have to push. Our baby is ready to meet you."

Elizabeth pushed with all her might. Soon the loud and fierce cries of a baby could be heard. Edward's heart filled with overwhelming happiness at the sight of his son.

"Elizabeth, we have a son."

She smiled when he was handed to her. She cradled him carefully. "Hello little one," she whispered. "Oh Edward look we did. He's beautiful…just like his father."

Edward kissed the side of Elizabeth's head. "No, he is going to take after you." She chuckled.

"What should we name him?" Edward asked.

"Edward Gracey Jr.," Elizabeth replied.


End file.
